Hekayt
=History= =Caste System= Ledelkrig (Warriors) Ledelkrig Ranks *Allimne (General - manages multiple Hav forces) *Oyeinkap (High Captain - Hav force marshall, usually) *Einkap (Captain - Town force marshall, reports to the Hav's Oyeinkap) *Oynant (First Lieutenant - Neighborhood force marshall, reports to the Einkap) *Nant (Second Lieutenant - Street force marshall, reports to the Oynant) *Sterkord (Staff Sergeant - helps the Nant manage the street force, reports to the Nant) *Litenkamp (Standard rank-and-file infantryman, reports to the Sterkord) *Skjulkamp (Commando warrior, operates at a higher level than neighborhood force infantry, reports to the Oyeinkap) *Hestkamp (Cavalry, operates at a higher level than street force infantry, reports to the Einkap) Ledelkrig Customs *Dead warriors are loaded aboard interstellar probes and launched into space to act as advance scouts, seeking new worlds for the Hekayti to inhabit. Konterbeid (Bureaucrats) Konterbeid Titles *Fjernsikt (Chief executive officer, multiple Havs) *Oysikt (Chief executive officer, Hav-level, reports to the Fjernsikt) *Sikt (Town-level manager, reports to the Oysikt) *Narsikt (Office-level manager, reports to the Sikt) *Grinold (Information keeper, reports to the Narsikt) Konterbeid Customs *The most revered bureaucrats have their memories and likenesses stored as holographic AI to provide advice to the younger generations. Toveil (Spiritualists) Toveil Assignments *Storfisk (High priest, leader of multiple Havs) *Fisk (High priest, Hav-level, reports to the Storfisk) *Storsjo (High priest, town-level, reports to the Fisk) *Sjo (Senior priest, facility-level, reports to the Storsjo) *Odellig (Junior priest, facility-level, reports to the Sjo) Toveil Customs *The Toveil are seen as the glue that binds the castes of Hekayt together. A priest of the Toveil administers the Worthing test to adolescents to help determine which caste they are most appropriate for. *Priests of the Toveil caste are interred in mausoleums. The most revered take their place in the pantheon of Andellig, as the Hekayti equivalent of saints and demigods. Verdikke (Unworthy) Individuals who fail the Worthing process or who are exiled from their caste for malfeasance or criminal activities become society's unwanted castoffs in this caste. Medlidikke (Unmerciful) A rogue clan of outcast Ledelkrig warriors and descendants of those who were disgraced in the past. They are vicious, cruel, bloodthirsty spacefaring savages who demonstrate their superiority by ambushing and killing those they deem to be inferior. The Medlidikke take no hostages and no prisoners. Usually, they don't even bother to pillage starships they strike. They're only in it for the kill. They call no world home and no world would want them. =Clans= *'Nevetung:' Prominent clan in the Ledelkrig. *'Fjernkanon:' Prominent clan in the Ledelkrig. *'Angbarsk:' Prominent clan in the Ledelkrig. *'Hjernly:' Prominent clan in the Toveil. *'Tenkgyld:' Prominent clan in the Toveil. *'Urtigor:' Prominent clan in the Toveil. *'Bokren:' Prominent clan in the Konterbeid. *'Revidu:' Prominent clan in the Konterbeid. *'Histikk:' Prominent clan in the Konterbeid. =Worthing Process= =Geography= The planet is divided up into districts/counties known as "Havs." Hav Frukt (Fertile lands) Hav Skog (Forests) Hav Hoyell (High mountains) Hav Morkmyr (Expansive swamps) Hav Langflod (Langflod River district, includes the capital, Kjernkor) Hav Glasne (Snowy tundra land) Hav Rajuvan (Jungle and rain forests) =Geology= =Naming Conventions= Common Male Names *Aldur *Ander *Arn *Artor *Arvot *Cawl *Dell *Drik *Einor *Enning *Enrik *Fridrik *Gurd *Haanik *Jak *Jamin *Jorg *Jorn *Kris *Lan *Lud *Magn *Mikk *Naby *Olf *Rian *Urnab *Vard *Ven *Xander Common Female Names *Agn *Aldis *Aren *Astr *Bergit *Catrin *Dag *Doria *Drea *Fina *Frey *Ghild *Gitta *Grete *Hilde *Jinsi *Kai *Kami *Kirsta *Lise *Mari *Nika *Rolina Until a child is shepherded through their Worthing and into adulthood, their first name includes a suffix that designates them as son (Nesk) or daughter (Kvin). Surname Mechanics Clan+Hav+Caste (If applicable) Example: Child: Hildekvin Urtigorglasne Post-Worthing Adult: Hilde Urtigorglasnetoveil =Flora and Fauna= =Useful Vocabulary= *'Forretorg:' Marketplace *'Husflod:' Housing district *'Regjerbyrn:' Government center *'Sterhavn:' Spaceport *'Vaersam:' Neutral meeting place category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:OtherSpace Worlds